


Peter is Fucking HUNG

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [69]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Peter is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked:A Starker and hung as fuck Peter idea Peter fucks anything that moves but he does so with respect and kindness on a field trip to Stark industries flash after finding out that Peter actually works with Tony stark tells Tony about Peter's whoring activities Peter put flash in his place and that night in the lab Peter has Tony riding his cock like a good boy





	Peter is Fucking HUNG

Peter Parker is a gentleman, before anything else. He also happens to be fucking hung like a horse, so he’s also a slut.

He has fucked almost all the girls in his grade, at least once. He always tells them that he doesn’t want a relationship with them, but they can have sex if they really really want.

Word gets around really fucking fast in a high school, Peter finds.

It all started Freshman year. He has been in gym class, and Flash stole Peter’s clothes while he was showering. When Peter got out, he also stole the towel from around his waist and ran away with it.

Everyone in the locker room saw what Peter was dealing with, and so of course, the entire school knew by the end of the day.

At first Peter had been embarrassed. But then his crush, Liz, had asked to see it after school. He told her he wouldn’t wanna do anything with her after, because he wants a real relationship, not just sex.

She had shrugged and nodded, leading him to an empty classroom. She pulls his pants down and her jaw had dropped.

Peter, when soft, is 6 inches. Average size, he read somewhere. He didn’t know 6 inches was average when hard, not soft.

Peter, when hard, is a solid 10 inches, and thick enough that Liz had to use both hands to wrap around it.

Of course, Peter is still a growing boy; it’s to be expected he’ll get even bigger.

When Liz has said that Peter actually is hung, Peter had a ton of girls ask for him to fuck them.

So he did; he is a gentleman after all. He fucked them as hard as they wanted, and if he came before them—which wasn’t often—he ate them out until they did.

The fact that Peter Parker is not only hung, but really fucking good at sex, spread even faster.

By his senior year, he had, in fact, fucked almost every girl in is grade at least once. He also fucked a good portion of the boys, too. He had a few people he loved having sex with more than once.

Flash was one, because he loved making Flash cry with his dick alone. Made the bullying much easier to handle.

But when they went on a field trip to SI, he was scared. He’s had a crush on his boss and mentor forever, and Flash is so going to do something to fuck everything up.

“He actually works for you, Mr. Stark?!”

Tony had nodded. “Yep. He’s my personal intern, he does a lot for me. Smart kid.”

Flash, now fuming with jealousy, stutters. “Does he fuck everyone who works here like he does at school?”

Peter’s jaw drops. He knew Flash would be mean, but to tell his boss _that_?

Tony clenches his jaw. “Does he—what? He’s a- he doesn’t-“

“Because he fucks everyone at school. I’m surprised he has any time to work here, he’s always too busy being a whore.”

Peter glares at Flash. He’s so paying for this. “Excuse me, Mr. Stark, I’m gonna so Flash where he can flush his opinions down, I’ll be back.”

Flash grunts as he’s slammed against the bathroom counter. “See? I was right.”

Peter growls and forces Flash to his knees. “That’s a new low for you, Flash, going to my boss.” He shoves Flash’s jaw open, then pauses.

Flash huffs and nods, sticking his tongue out.

Peter fucks Flash’s throat, insulting him and saying how much of a wannabe he is.

He finishes quickly, making Flash swallow it all. He puts his cock away and washes his hands, turning to leave.

“Wait! You didn’t make me finish!” Flash cries.

Peter smirks and turns back to him. “Oh, I don’t have the time, Flash. I’m too busy whoring around to do any work, didn’t you hear?”

Flash’s jaw drops as Peter leaves. Yeah, okay, maybe he deserved that one…

~

At the lab after school, Tony is waiting for him. “You whore around?” He asks.

Peter blushes pink. “I don’t let it interfere with my grades or my work here! I’m allowed-“

Tony stops him, hand cupping his jaw. “How does a sweet think like you get around so much?” He asks.

Peter blushes. “I’m um… really big. When I’m h-hard.” He stutters.

Tony raises a brow. “Oh?”

Peter blushes more. “M-maybe 12 inches now? I- I haven’t ch-checked.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “Your dick is bigger than you.” He says flatly.

Peter blushes more. “Hey! Don’t make fun of me.” He whines.

Tony pushes Peter to the chair. “I want a turn.”

Peter gasps and blushes. “Sir, you can have every turn from now on.”

When Tony rides him, Peter feels like he’s in utter bliss. He wouldn’t give up sex for a lot of reasons, but he would for Tony.

By the looks on Tony’s face when Peter asks to date him, he’s going to guess that Tony would do the same for him too.


End file.
